


Cool Beans Coffee

by AgentSprings



Series: Theme Week: Cow Chop [2]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is nothing but fluff guys, coffee shop AU, tw:cc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: (Submission for theme week, tw:cc. Todays theme: Trope Tuesday.) Sam and his girlfriend Hannah work at the 'Cool Beans Coffee' Shop and have crushes on their best customers, Amanda Hess and her boyfriend Mike Jaundice. Cue flirting.





	Cool Beans Coffee

“Cool Beans Coffee” was a small coffee shop nestled between a bookstore and a vape shop, right in the heart of small-town Ridgeview. It was owned by Sam Beans’ father, but he wasn’t too involved in the business so most of the responsibility fell to Sam, who was the manager and main barista of the small shop. His girlfriend Hannah worked as one of the only other baristas in the store, and usually the only other one who worked while Sam worked. Hannah was only allowed to make the drinks because she had a tendency to snap at the stupid customers when they annoyed her.

“Hey, ‘Manda and Mikey are gonna be here any minute,” Hannah leaned against the counter next to Sam and grinned at him.

“Yeah I know,” Sam gave her a look that conveyed just how little he wanted to talk about this.

“I’m just saying,” Hannah held her hands up in surrender and laughed at his pout.

“She’s just-“

“I know.”

“And he-“

“Yes dear, I’m aware,” Hannah shoved at his shoulder a little. “Don’t forget you’re not alone in this stupid crush. I become useless every time Amanda so much as looks at me, and every time Mike smiles I feel my heart grow like three sizes.”

“You think-“ Sam was cut off by the sound of the bell above the door and he whirled around with a smile to greet the couple that walked in. Amanda Hess and Mike Jaundice. They were one of the oddest couples but one of the sweetest at their school. Amanda came from a rich family, while Mike’s dad had died and his mom had had a string of husbands since then. Mike was also awkward and shy while Amanda was one of the most popular kids at school, but somehow they worked.

“Welcome to “Cool Beans”. What can I get for you?” Sam greeted, trying to control his grin.

“Hey Sammy,” Mike gave him a small but genuine smile while Amanda gave him a giant grin.

“Aww, you don’t know our orders yet? We’re in here, like, at least four times a week.”

“So one large nonfat latte with a caramel drizzle and one medium latte with a chocolate drizzle,” Sam recited grinning back at her, winking to make her laugh.

“Got it in one! So that’s what? $7.50?” Amanda started to pull out the cash but Mike handed Sam a ten dollar bill first.

“Nope! $5 exactly,” Sam punched in a discount into the register before they could notice and then completed the transaction. Amanda narrowed her eyes at him for a second before grinning again. She reached into her purse and pulled out a $20 bill and shoved it into the jar labeled tips.

“Mhm, $5? Alright Sam, if you say so.”

Mike walked over to the pickup area and smiled at Hannah who was just setting out the drinks.

“Two lattes, one with caramel and one with chocolate,” she smiled at him handed him two large mugs with hot lattes with designs of flowers on top.

“I think one was supposed to be a medium,” Mike gave her a small smile but kept his eyes on the cups.

“Whoops,” Hannah blinked innocently at him and started to take one of the cups away. “I suppose I can just toss this.”

“I mean, I don’t mind,” Mike put his hands over hers on the cup. 

“Alright!” Hannah gave him a big smile and they both pulled away as Amanda came back over.

“Oh! A flower I love it! Thanks, babe!” Amanda grinned at Hannah before picking up one of the cups and walking over to their normal table.

Sam came over and threw his arm around Hannah’s shoulders and groaned quietly in her ear.

“Why are they so-“ he gestured at them before slumping onto the counter.

“I don’t fucking know, but Amanda called me babe so I’m gonna go stare at a wall for a while.”

“Have fun,” Sam gave her a thumbs up and then convinced himself to move away from the counter and start cleaning up what he could.

He could hear Amanda and Mike laughing from their table and had to stop himself from just standing and watching them until they left. After a few minutes, more customers came in and they distracted him until Amanda and Mike finished their coffee.

“Hey Sammy,” Mike was standing in front of him shuffling his feet. 

“What’s up Mikey?” Sam smiled at him, studying his face.

“Well, I wanted to know, or I guess we wanted to know, well-“ Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “WouldYouAndHannahWantToGoOutWithAmandaAndI?”

“Uh- what?” Sam asked, trying to figure out what Mike had said.

“Uh. I-“ Mike took another breath and spoke slower, “would you and Hannah want to go out with me and Amanda?”

“Like? On a date?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I know that I would love that and so would Hannah, but you really should ask her too,” Sam was grinning and practically jumping in place.

“Amanda is back there asking her now,” Mike relaxed, slowly reaching out and resting his fingers on the back of Sam’s hand. Sam grinned and flipped his hand over, curling a few of his fingers into Mike’s.

“Aww, I see you said yes,” Amanda came around the side of the counter with her arm wrapped around Hannah’s shoulder.

“Did you really think there would be another answer?”

“Nah, we’ve been flirting back and forth for months, I never had any doubt,” Amanda reached out and took Mike’s other hand.

“So, how about this weekend? We could go to a movie and dinner? Standard date shit?” Sam said, leaning over and catching Hannah’s hand.

“Perfect, text us where you want to meet. Mike, we have to go and study for your history test.”

“See you two tomorrow,” Mike waved at them both before walking out the door with Amanda.

“Oh my god, oh my god they asked us out,” Hannah practically leaped over the counter to hug Sam.

“I know! They like us!” Sam laughed hugging her tight. “Oh my god what am I going to wear?”

“They’ve seen you when a whipped cream dispenser exploded on you and they still want to go out with you. I think you’re fine.”

~~~~~~

The next afternoon Mike and Amanda arrived right on time, and Sam and Hannah had their coffees already made for them. 

“Hi, Sammy!” Mike waved at him as they entered the building.

“Hey, Mikey! We have your coffees just finished, all you have to do it pay,” Sam gestured towards where Hannah was waiting with their coffee.

“$5?” Amanda stepped up to the counter already pulling cash out of her pocket. Sam nodded and leaned forward on the counter smiling at her while Mike walked down to Hannah. Amanda handed him $5 and then put $40 in the tips jar.

“Hey, Mike!” Hannah grinned at him and pushed forward two mugs with their lattes, this time the designs on the top being two kinds of flowers.

“Hi Hannah, aw that’s cute. I like those designs.”

“Thanks, I’m experimenting with new designs.”

“So, when do you or Sam go on break? You could come and sit with us?”

“Sam! I’m taking a break!” She called over to him, moving around the counter to help Mike take the cups to their normal table.

“Ok! Have fun!” Sam called back, turning to face new customers that had just walked in.

Hannah sat with them and they talked for twenty minutes before Sam came over and sat down with them. They sat there for twenty minutes and Hannah felt like a missing puzzle piece had finally snapped into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
